Aqualad's Secret
by Nurse Steggy
Summary: He was just going for a walk when he ran into a group of runaways. What happens when the one is being hunted down by both villians and The League?  Aqualad/OC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE….though that would be epic. YJ belongs to DC Comics/Cartoon Network, and whomever else I'm not aware or sure of.

"Haven't you noticed Kaldur's been acting funny?" a boy asked.

Two boys, one with ebony hair, the other with raven hair, and a green, red haired Martian, looked at him. The boy with raven black hair looked at the red haired boy who spoke. His green eyes looked at the others. The one with ebony black hair and blue eyes looked at the younger (technically older) boy.

"What do you mean Wally?" the red haired Martian asked.

"He's been spending a lot of time alone," Wallace West A.K.A Kid Flash said in a duh voice. "He's—"

"Acting like himself basically. He likes being alone sometimes," M' gann M'orzz, or Miss Martian said.

"Megs that ain't the point!" Wally argued. "He's spending hours on end alone in his room!"

"No he's not," Conner Kent said.

"What do you mean Supey?" Richard "Dick" Grayson asked Superboy.

"He left two minutes ago," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"LET'S GO FOLLOW HIM!" Wally exclaimed.

Dick raised an eye brow. Robin, the Boy Wonder, didn't think that'd be a great idea.

"You know Wally I do like living…" he said. "I'd rather not be electrocuted by Kaldur."

Wally complained saying they were no fun. He kept whining, and whining until Superboy yelled, "SHUT UP WALLECE!"

All the while Kaldur was walking through the woods. He liked the peaceful nature walks. It was nice to get away for a little bit. It seemed peaceful, but something in Kaldur told him something was going to happen.

"Where are we?" a weak voice cried.

It sounded far away, but it was only a yard away. A thin, lean girl looked around. Three kids were huddled up next to each other. The girl was older than the three kids.

"Rosy?" one girl asked.

"Yeah Annie?" the tall girl, Rosy answered.

"Daddy's gonna be mad when we get home," Annie said her voice quivering.

"We're not going home Annie," Rosy said looking at Annie. "I can't go back at the very least Annie."

Annie looked at her and blurted, "What about John and Joanne?"

"They'll come with us," Rosy said.

"But Rose," John said. "You're fifteen, almost sixteen. You're still not an adult! He'll find you."

"No he won't Johnathan," Rosy said firmly. "He won't find us…he won't want us. Not after Joanne's little playground scuffle."

"You mean the one where Jo turned into a giant wolf-like creature?" John asked recalling his twin's incident.

"Exactly John," Rosy said. "Who knows? Maybe you and Annemarie have a power too."

"I don't think so Rosy," John said looking at the older girl.

Rosy hugged the kids and whispered words of comfort. Kaldur didn't know what made him do it, but he stepped out.

"You should go home," he said. "Your father will be worried sick!"

"Please Rosy! We'll live with Faith! Remember, she told us she'd hide us until she could get custody!" Annie said looking up at Rosy.

Rosy looked at him uncomfortably. Kaldur looked at them questioningly. Rosy had dark skin, not as dark as him, it was lighter than his. Annemarie was the same way, her skin even lighter than her sister's. The other two kids had peach colored skin. Rosy had short, dark caramel colored hair pulled up in short pony tail. Annemarie had long light caramel colored hair. Both girls shared the same deep brown eyes. The other two were both blonde, sharing the same light blue color for eyes.

"We're lost," Rosy said looking at him. "I'm Rosaelyn Allen. This is my sister Annemarie, and our half siblings Johnathan and Joanne."

"I'm Kaldur 'Ahm," he said honestly. "I can help you out of the woods."

Rosy smiled and picked Annemarie up. Joanne got up, but Johnathan stayed on the ground. He looked sickly, so Kaldur plucked him up.

"Thanks," Rosy said. "Jo and John are twins. She got all the strength and he got the lower immune system."

"No problem," Kaldur said.

He looked at them. Each one had their own array of bruises and scars. Annemarie had a gash on her arm that Kaldur was worried about. It could get infected. Hours pass, and they finally reached the edge of the woods.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Kaldur asked.

He felt like he couldn't just leave them there. It felt wrong to him. Rosy nodded and they began their walk towards town.

"Is he back yet?" Dick asked nervously.

"Why?" Megan asked.

"Kaldur's been gone for a couple hours," he said looking at Megan. "And Superboy said he left for his walk."

Megan's happy expression changed to a concerned one. Suddenly, Kaldur strolled in. He looked at Dick and Megan.

"Hey Dick, Megan," Kaldur greeted his friends.

"Where have you been?" Dick asked. "You've been gone for hours."

"Sorry," Kaldur said. "I lost track of time."

At that moment, Wally and Conner walked into the room. Wally spotted Kaldur and he made a bee line for the older teen. Conner groaned and shook his head. Here we go…..

"So Kaldur," Wally started. "Where've you been? Who was with you? Why the heck were you gone for like four hours? Wh—"

Conner slapped his hand over Wally's mouth in an attempt to get him to shut up.

"I was out on my walk, no one was with me, and I lost track of time," Kaldur said irritably.

He walked to his room and closed the door behind him.

Conner and Megan glared at Wally. The two turned away from him, leaving him with Dick. He simply shrugged and said, "See he's not going to tell us."

Wally just smiled and said, "Oh we'll see about that Dick."

Dick sighed and went to go get something to eat, leaving Wally to his plotting.

Kaldur waited until nightfall. He'd been in his room for the rest of the day. He thought obsessively about the girl and her siblings. He'd left them with Faith, a married mother of three. She promised they'd be safe.

Something about them worried him. Those cuts…they couldn't have all been from the woods. Neither could all of those bruises. Kaldur got out of bed and looked at the clock…it was only 9:30; the others would still be awake. He opened the door quietly and ran out of the cave. He went through the woods. Hours passed when he finally made it to his destination. He looked and saw her sitting out on the porch. She lifted her head to see him.

"It is 1:30 in the morning!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I-I came to see you Rosaelyn," Kaldur said nervously. "Are you all right? How's John?"

Rosaelyn smiled and said, "Call me Rosy. John's doing fine thanks to you. I don't know what I would've done without you."

Kaldur smiled and said, "So what are you doing up so late?"

Her smile faded as she yawned and said, "Couldn't sleep…nightmares."

He sat down next to her on the porch and took her hand. She looked at him and smiled.

"Wanna hang out later?" Kaldur asked. "I go out for my walk around 3, and I normally don't come back until 5."

"PM I hope," she joked.

"Yes PM," he replied.

Her dark brown eyes held his silver-blue ones. He squeezed her hand gently. He sat with her until he saw the first rays of sun. Kaldur looked at Rosy. He said, "I'll see you later Ro."

"Ro?" she whispered a smile on her face.

She watched him run back the way he came. He knew he had to get back to the cave before anyone noticed he was gone...or Wally'd give him hell.

"Kaldur you're late for breakfast!" Megan said knocking on his door.

She opened it to reveal no one. He wasn't in his room. A hand placed itself on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Megan?"

It was Conner. He looked at her, his blue eyes focused on hers.

"Kaldur's not in his room…" she said.

She ran into the kitchen, where Wally was making eggs and Dick was attempting to help. The two were arguing about how to beat the eggs for scrambled eggs. Megan sighed and asked loudly, "Have you two seen Kaldur?"

Wally and Dick looked at Megan and shook their heads. Wally looked at Megan and asked, "Why?"

"He isn't in his room," Megan said looking at them. "I looked for him."

Kaldur strolled into the room, only to be greeted by an angry looking Martian.

"Where have you been?" she demanded. "I went to get you up for breakfast and you were not there. I looked for you, but I couldn't find you. I was scared you were hurt!"

"I was out for a jog Megan. I'm sorry I worried you," Kaldur said not looking at her.

Megan knew he was lying to her. She was just good with these kinds of things. Though, Wally was in the room, Megan looked at him and said, "Bull crap."

Wally looked at Kaldur and asked, "What's up dude?"

"NOTHING WALLECE!" he snapped.

Wally jumped back and Kaldur just bit his lip. He ran out of the room as Black Canary came in the room.

"Where's Kaldur going?" she asked. "We have a mission."

"Let 'em go," Conner said. "What's the mission?"

"We got wind of a playground scuffle that took…a disturbing turn," Black Canary said. "A small girl by the name Joanne Allen turned into a…what we think could be a hell hound, after a bully shoved her brother Johnathan off the swings. The two are currently missing with Rosaelyn and Annemarie, their half siblings. Some villains have taken interest in Joanne, and we want to get our hands on her before they do."

Kaldur listened and walked back in.

"What'll happen to the girl?"

"Who?"

"Joanne. What will happen to Joanne?"

"Joanne will be taken by the league. We'll determine whether her life is too great of a threat," Black Canary said.

"Whoa! Wait…you're saying if she's too uncontrollable you're going to kill her?" Kaldur demanded.

"Kaldur…we didn't mean that!" Black Canary cried. "We'd just keep her locked up—"

"Like an animal? You're not going to take her life but her freedom? That's just as bad!" Kaldur snapped.

"What's wrong with you!" Megan demanded.

Kaldur left Justice Mountain. He ran as far as he could. Aquaman would have his head, but he didn't care. After seeing that innocent little blonde girl so scared, he couldn't allow her to be locked up. He kept running, trying to get away from them...and away from his conflicted feelings.

"ROSAELYN! ROSAELYN!" John screamed.

Annemarie was crumpled up next to him. John hugged the smaller girl tightly. Joanne trembled behind Rosaelyn. Her skin shimmered with electricity. Joanne was on the verge of transforming, but was trying to hold herself together.

"STOP YOU LITTLE FREAK OF NATURE AND HAND OVER ANNEMARIE AND JOHN!" their father yelled.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Rosaelyn screeched aggressively.

Joanne led John and Annemarie away from Rosaelyn. Jo and John were cut off by a burly looking guy. John stood in front of Jo, shoving her behind him. Annemarie was able to break free amidst the chaos. She tore down the street screaming for help. She ran headfirst into a man in a dark suit. She stumbled backwards and cried.

"Hey! Wa—"he said turning around to see little Annemarie.

She was on the ground, tears welling up in her dark brown eyes. Batman looked over to a man in a red suit. He bent down and asked Flash, "What does the girl look like?"

"She's blonde Bats, this girlie is brunette," Flash said.

Batman patched up her scraped knee and asked, "Now little one what's your name?"

"Annemarie Allen," she blurted. "Rosaelyn, Joanne and Johnathan are in trouble! Daddy found us and some people want to take Joanne, but Rosaelyn won't let them!"

Annemarie led them to the spot, but when they got there…no one was left.

"FAITH?" Annemarie cried out.

Batman found a black haired woman among the rubble.

"Contact an ambulance," he told Flash.

Flash nodded, and while he was doing that, Batman turned to Anne.

"What happened?" he asked Anne gently.

"I-I-I-Ican'treallyrememberthatwell! John was trying to hide me from Daddy," she blurted out. "All I could think about was how Daddy hurt us…how he hated us…"

Batman frowned looking at the small child. She couldn't have been older than six years of age. She was too young to be alone. He picked Annemarie up.

"We're going to try and find your sisters and brother Anne," he said. "But we need to keep you safe. You're going to visit a very nice person I know. Her name's Megan, she's about the same age as Rosaelyn. Would you like that?"

Anne nodded biting her thumb. After the ambulance picked Faith up, the three left for Justice Mountain.

Rosaelyn shielded Jo and John from the public eye. She changed their clothes, put up Jo's hair and put glasses on John. The three walked along until Rosaelyn saw him.

"KAL!" she called out.

Kaldur raised an eyebrow at the person who called him Kal. He suddenly realized it was Rosaelyn.

"Ro!" he said running towards them. "Thank goodness! I was worried about you…where's Annemarie?"

"We were separated…" Rosaelyn said. "We're looking for this address."

Kaldur read the address and guided them to the house. A thin woman answered the door. Her long brown hair fell to her knees, her bright blue eyes scalding, giving her a dangerous air.

"Moria! Please help!" cried Rosaelyn.

Moria silently took Jo and John into the house and said, "Go with him. They'll be looking for you Rosa, better you be seen with him."

Rosaelyn nodded, knowing she had to do this for John and Jo. Kaldur put a hand on her back and led her away.

"They'll be okay Ro," he said reassuringly.

"I hope you're right Kal," she whispered in horror. "I don't know what I'm going to do!"

"Come on," Kaldur said.

"What?" she mumbled.

"We're going for a walk. I know a nice place to go, especially during the summer," he responded.

Her eyes lit up slightly. Kaldur led her away to the park.

"Where's Aqualad?" Aquaman asked.

"Let's see," Kid Flash said. "He screamed at Canary about the whole Joanne Allen thing and stormed out."

"What!" Aquaman demanded.

Aqualad never acted like that! Never! Kid Flash didn't have time to explain. The Flash and Batman walked in with a small girl. Batman set her down and looked around.

"Where's Kaldur?" he asked.

"Kaldur?" Annemarie asked. "You mean the dark skinned boy Rosaelyn kept thinking about?"

"WHAT?" Kid Flash yelled.

All eyes focused on the little girl. She bit down on her lip and said, "Rosy likes him...they met in town the other day."

"Is that were he's been going on his 'walks'?" Wally demanded.

"No...Daddy would've gone after him with a baseball bat," Annemarie said looking at Wally. "Like he did Rosaelyn. He couldn't hit her though. The bat would either shock him or blow up."

Batman looked at little Annemarie. He patted her on the head and looked at the green Martian.

"Megan this is Annemarie," he started. "Annemarie, this is Megan. She's real nice."

Megan smiled and held her hand out for the timid girl. Annemarie smiled and took her hand.

"So this is where you go?" the caramel haired girl said.

"Yeah," the dark skinned boy said.

Kaldur and Rosaelyn were walking through the park. It was surprisingly empty. Rosaelyn and Kaldur had been walking for a few hours. The two had simply been talking to each other. Rosaelyn told him all about her past, abuse and all. Kaldur told her about living in Atlantis, smiling as her jaw hung down. She spent the next ten minutes asking questions. He felt closer to her than he'd ever been to another person.

"Can I trust you with something?" she asked him suddenly.

"Yes, but what is it?" he asked curiously.

"I...I have a superpower..." Rosaelyn said looking at him.

"And I'm from Atlantis," he said making her chuckle.

"It happens when I get mad or afraid," Rosy continued. "Sparks will fly off my skin as if I was a living bug zapper. Joanne's got the whole wolf-dog-skeletel whatever thing, but Annemarie and Johnathan seem to be the completely normal. That's why I'm afraid. Joanne can fend for herself, she's got the instincts of a wolf, but what about the other two. I'm so afraid half the time that I'm going to electrocute one of them!"

Kaldur listened to her fears and grabbed her hand. Their eyes met and he said, "We can make it through this. Just you watch."

He took her hand and she gave him a smile. Kaldur decided to tell her.

"Rosy? Can Jo control her power?" he asked carefully. "The League is worried she's a threat."

"WHAT?" Rosy cried. "If anyone's a threat here it's me! Jo's got total control….except if someone hurts John. That's the only time she ever loses it, but normally I lose it before she does. I usually defend John, so Jo doesn't use her power much."

Kaldur looked Rosy in the eyes.

"Rosaelyn…I need to be honest with you. There may be some super villains after your sister Joanne," Kaldur said. "That's why the League wants to find you guys. They want to make sure Joanne doesn't fall into their hands, but if they think she's too dangerous…they'll lock her away."

"Where did you hear this?" she demanded.

"Black Canary was telling us…we were supposed to find you…but I got mad and yelled at her. I ran off," Kaldur said looking down.

"You yelled at her?" she asked.

"Yeah…I told her that locking Joanne up would be as bad as killing her," the Atlantean said blushing.

Rosy smiled and said, "You're sweet."

"Glad you think so…I'm going to be fried when I get back," he said. "If I get back."

"You will. We'll get through this remember?" Rosy said.

The ringing of a phone made them both jump. Rosy pulled out the phone and said, "Moria? Is something wrong?"

"Rosy! Rosy…Joanne ran off. I can't find her anywhere, and I can't leave John or Soria!" Moria's worried voice came over the phone.

Rosy looked at Kaldur. He put a hand on Rosy's shoulder.

"Me and Kal are going to go look for her!" she said. "Just please Moria…keep John safe."


	2. Apology

If you're a fan of Gateway, or Gateway products, you may not want to read the rest of this note unless you want to know the reason of my hiatus.

So starting off, after my sister broke my old Toshiba laptop, I got a Gateway laptop. Now I've had this laptop for about 18 months. The other day, it wouldn't turn on. I was confused because I hadn't had any problems recently. Before I had had problems getting it to run programs, and sometimes even loading webpages, but that hadn't happened in a out the goddamned motherf***** hard drive died. IT DIED ON ME. I had it for less than two years...and it died. So for anyone who has ever had this happen to them, you all know what happens. Yeah, I lost pretty much everything, save a few items that had been backed up. But every recent file was lost. That shitty piece of crap had been breaking on me since day one, so if anyone knows where I can find a email address for Gateway to lodge a complaint, please tell me.

I apologize greatly, but this means I'll be on hiatus while I gather up what's left of my files. I'll have to rewrite a great deal of my files, as much as this sucks, I am going to do it. So for those of you who've been patiently waiting for updates that were supposed to be coming soon since I finally got some free time away from my two-year old sister, I am sooooooo sorry. I'll try and get back to the stories. If anyone has had this happen and wants to vent with me for a little bit that would be great. I'm looking to blow some steam off before I contact Gateway about their less than satisfactory product.

One again I can't tell you all how really sorry I am. I wish I could fix that damn hard drive but I can't. Thank you for being so understanding towards me, and I'll try super hard to get back to them. I'm also starting another year of schooling soon too, so that makes this even worse since I'll have even less time to write. Thanks for sticking around this long.

Love, Nurse Steggy


End file.
